<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Know by CaptainCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628325">I Want To Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee'>CaptainCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e16-17 Workforce, F/M, Kathryn’s thoughts, almost a double drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes Kathryn decide to help Chakotay, even when she doesn’t know who he is?</p><p>Partially inspired by the infamous quote  “But ‘just friends’ don’t look at each other like that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We’re the same race...” I gasp, taking in his attractive and somehow...</span> <span class="s2">familiar</span> <span class="s1"> features </span></p><p class="p2">“We’re more than that...”</p><p class="p2">My breath catches at his momentary pause.</p><p class="p2">The way he’s looking at me...</p><p class="p2">“We’re friends”, he finishes abruptly.</p><p class="p2">He almost hisses the words, as if he hates saying them... or as if there’s so much more he wants to say, and can’t.</p><p class="p2">I stare at him with silent understanding.</p><p class="p2"><em>‘We’re friends’,</em> he had said.</p><p class="p2">But ‘just friends’ don’t look at each other like that.</p><p class="p2">His eyes said more than words ever could.</p><p class="p2">They spoke of searching, longing- love.</p><p class="p2">They were eyes that I remembered...as if something in a dream.</p><p class="p2"><em>‘Friends’,</em> huh.</p><p class="p2">I know I shouldn’t trust him.</p><p class="p2">I know I should turn him in, get back to my own life and never see him again.</p><p class="p2">But I don’t.</p><p class="p2">I risk my job- my life- just to help him.</p><p class="p2">Because I want to know.</p><p class="p2">I want to know what we really are to each other.</p><p class="p2">I want to understand the truth behind his unspoken words-and that meaningful look in his deep, dark eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>